1. Technical Field
This invention relates to articles of clothing and, more particularly, relates to outerwear fabric garments.
2. State of the Prior Art
Each year the fashion industry attempts to modify the "look" of women's styles. For example, dresses may vary in length, shape, neckline, and other characteristics. Outerwear may also have similar variances.
Several problems exist for the woman who wishes to maintain a current wardrobe. The cost of manufacturing clothing has substantially increased over the past few years. These increases are due both to labor and fabric costs. Accordingly, it is extremely difficult for many women to afford the cost of annually updating their wardrobes. Further, with respect to articles of clothing comprising outerwear, styles not only vary but a woman must have differing outerwear for various social occasions. For example, certain occasions may require a full-length coat while others may necessitate a more informal style such as a shawl- or street-length garment.
Certain outerwear fashions have maintained a substantially constant general style over the years. For example, on certain occasions, it is always been necessary for a woman to have a full-length outerwear garment. Additionally, on informal occasions such as outdoor sports events, outerwear garments comprising shawl-length "cape" designs remain acceptable.
The costs of manufacturing outerwear garments have increased not only due to increased rate costs but also due to the utilization of more intricate design patterns. The increased intricacy has led not only to higher fabric costs per garment but also has led to a greater amount of effective labor necessary for the manufacture of each garment.
The intricacy of design in various stylized fashions of outerwear garments has led to certain disadvantages. For example, certain of these garments are somewhat difficult to fold in a manner necessary for packing. Additionally, these designs have also made it difficult to press the garments and hang them thereafter. Other disadvantages include the fact that many of these garments are fitted in such a manner that if the user loses or gains even a minimal amount of weight, the garment can no longer be worn by the user. Of course, women in a pregnant state will find it impossible to utilize certain of their clothing during this period.
Other difficulties with many outerwear garments include a lack of warmth in critical areas such as the back and shoulder area because of a "single fabric" design in that area.